'Til Death
"Who do that voodoo? A scumball developer needing dough seeks occult help to land a millionaire bride." -- DVD description for the episode Plot A land owner (D.W. Moffett) woos a haughty rich woman (Pamela Gien) with a potion from a voodoo priestess (Janet Hubert) that contains a deadly warning. After the woman of his desires rejects him the first time, he then slips her the potion which she takes unknowingly and she falls in love with him. How long will she love him for is the question? Also starring Aubrey Morris. The landowner sees a wealthy heiress and falls in love with her. He goes to a voodoo priestess, who was presumably his former lover. It is implied that the priestess was dumped by the landowner for being of a dark complexion. The selfish landowner asks her for help and she reluctantly gives him a love potion. She tells him: "One drop and she will be your wife but two drops and she will be yours for life." The landowner does not seem to fully understand the implications of these instructions. He gives the heiress a drop of the potion via a drink and she imbibes it. However, the effect is not immediate. Hours later, in the night, she comes to his bedroom, wanting him. The two of them spend the night passionately making love. In the morning, the landowner gives the heiress another dose of the love potion, knowing she will be his for life. Personally, it would have been better if she was only given one dosage. In the meantime, the voodoo priestess has made an effigy doll of the heiress and kills her through it. Before dying, the heiress professes her undying love for the landowner. The heiress is buried in a funeral, however she comes back to life, much to the delight of her new lover. However, unbeknownst to him, she is slowly disintegrating (much like how bodies usually do after death). He comments: "It smells like somebody died in here." Over time, the heiress' body gradually deteriorates but her love is undying and forever. The deterioration process reduces her to a moldy skeleton who continues to chase her now-former lover. Eventually, the landowner tries to kill himself but it does not seem to work because the magic of the voodoo priestess keeps him alive and he is forever chased by an ugly, rotting skeleton who loves him and wants to have passionate relations with him. Opening Segment "Ah! Welcome to my cozy crypt. Have I got a story for you! A tacky, tropical tale of love and lust, greed and ghouls, and my personal favorite - death. But I'm warning you, it's not a pretty picture. So, pack up your passport and prepare for this torrid tale of putrification in paradise. I'm sure you'll find it appealing." Closing Segment "Well, Psyche can work that old black magic on me anytime she wants. And how about Maggie? Girls like that are pretty hard to dig up. Anyway, looks like poor old Logan's got himself a zombie. I think I'll have one, too." Trivia *The title is a line from the Christian wedding ceremony that implies that the marriage that one is about to enter is a lifelong commitment. Gallery -Til-Death-tales-from-the-crypt-40706042-643-1000.jpg|Mike Vosburg's comic cover TilDeath (1).png|Margaret comes up from her grave TFTC-Season-2-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8240046-638-480.jpg|Decaying Margaret TilDeath (2).png TilDeath (4).png TilDeath (3).png -Til-Death-tales-from-the-crypt-40371593-500-281.gif -Til-Death-tales-from-the-crypt-40371608-500-281.gif -Til-Death-tales-from-the-crypt-40371600-500-281.gif -Til-Death-tales-from-the-crypt-40371598-500-281.gif Category:Episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 2 episodes